bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Senses
" | image = 199101.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 3 (#203) | airdate = March 25, 1998 | previous = "What Does Blue Want to Build?" | next = "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?"}} Blue's Senses is the third episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 23rd episode to be produced and the 25th to be aired. Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue experiment with three senses. Elements * Question: What does Blue want to play? * Clues: ** 1. A Box ** 2. A Light ** 3. A Sound (Choo-Choo) * Answer: Train * Incorrect Answer: Put the box over the light and shake it until it makes a choo-choo sound * Living room picture: Green handprints * Skidoo location: PC Computer Game (Sound notes game) Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (non-speaking) *Felt Friends *Wind-up Drum Toy (debut) *Wind-up Frog Toy (debut) *Squirrel (debut) *Frog Recap Blues leaves tactile, visual and audio clues. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to play. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve follows a windup toy as it goes into the bedroom. The windup toy disappears under Steve's bed. He tries to find it but Steve fishes out other objects under his bed. He then feels something that is hard and soft. Not long after that, Steve finds the first clue on a box. He draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve and Blue play Lights On, Lights Off as they clean up in the dark. After about three rounds of Lights On, Lights Off, a clue was found on a light. Steve draws the second clue in his notebook. Then, it was mail time. In the Mailtime segment, Mailbox could not stop laughing. Something was tickling him. As he opens up, Steve realized that there were lots of feathers on the letter that was tickling Mailbox. Steve reads the letter and once he was finished, Steve and Blue skidoo into their computer to do some listening with Squirrel. They hear a bird chirping, a water fountain rushing and a swing squeaking as it rocks back and forth. Suddenly, the squirrels had to leave. Steve finds a clue on a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve draws the third clue in his notebook. Then, he skidoos back home with Blue to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a box, a light and a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve thought Blue wanted to put the box over the light and then shaking it until it made a choo-choo sound. But that was not it. The answer to Blue's Clues was a train. Blue wanted to play train by using the box as the front of the train and train cars, a light to see where she was going and the sound note that went choo-choo for the train's whistle. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they started playing train with the bunny slippers from under the bed; the toy giraffe from the Lights On, Lights Off game; and Squirrel. Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Gallery Blue's Senses_001.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-20_19-09-56-221.jpg Blue's Senses_002.jpg Blue's Senses_003.jpg Blue's Senses_004.jpg Blue's Senses_005.jpg Blue's Senses_006.jpg Blue's Senses_007.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-4.jpg Blue's Senses_008.jpg Blue's Senses_009.jpg Blue's Senses_010.jpg Blue's Senses_011.jpg Blue's Senses_012.jpg Blue's Senses_013.jpg Blue's Senses_014.jpg Blue's Senses_015.jpg|Box Blue's Senses_016.jpg Blue's Senses_017.jpg Blue's Senses_018.jpg Blue's Senses_019.jpg Blue's Senses_020.jpg Blue's Senses_022.jpg Light.png Blue's Senses_023.jpg|Light MAIL!! 27.jpg Mailtime Season 2 Blue's Senses.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 3.gif Cheer Blue's Senses.png|Post Time Season 2 Blue's Senses|link=Mailtime, Blue's Senses Mailtime Season 2 Theme 3s.gif Blue's Senses_024.jpg Blue's Senses_025.jpg Blue's Senses_026.jpg Blue's Senses_027.jpg Blue's Senses_028.jpg Blue's Senses_029.jpg Blue's Senses_030.jpg Blue's Senses_031.jpg Blue's Senses_032.jpg Blue's Senses_033.jpg Blue's Senses_034.jpg Blue's Senses_036.jpg Blue's Senses_035.jpg Blue's Senses_037.jpg Blue's Senses_038.jpg Blue's Senses_039.jpg Blue's Senses_040.jpg Blue's Senses_041.jpg Blue's Senses_042.jpg Blue's Senses_043.jpg Blue's Senses_044.jpg Blue's Senses_045.jpg Blue's Senses_046.jpg|Sound (choo-choo) Blue's Senses_047.jpg|chhhh chhhh Blue's Senses_048.jpg Blue's Senses_049.jpg Blue's Senses_050.jpg Blue's Senses_051.jpg Blue's Senses_052.jpg Blue's Senses_053.jpg Blue's Senses_054.jpg Blue's Senses_055.jpg Blue's Senses_056.jpg Blue's Senses_057.jpg Blue's Senses_058.jpg Blue's Senses_059.jpg Giraffes.png Rooster(1).png|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia * This episode aired as part of Blue's Big Wednesday an all day Blue's Clues marathon on Nick Jr. * This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. * This is second episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday was not used. * During the Thinking Time segment, Steve wears his late Season 2 hair. *This is the first time that Blue and Steve skidoo into the computer and the first time they meet Squirrel there. * This is the first of the six episodes with an alternate recording of the Thinking Chair theme music. The next four were the next aired episode, ¡Un Día Con Plum!, Blocks, Let's Plant, and Something To Do Blue. *Some of the credit music would be used in the Meet Joe Scrapbook episodes, at the beginning of part one. *The normal Nick Jr. logo for this episode are giraffes, but in the Kevin version they are chickens. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:A Clue A Clue A Clue What Is Blue Afraid Of Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:A Clue A Clue A Clue Blue's Story Time Category:Notebook Blue's Senses Category:Episodes focusing on Squirrel Category:A Clue A Clue Blue's Favorite Song Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes with Shushing